


Look at me and tell me I'm stupid

by lance_alt



Series: Intrulogical Week 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothes swap, Crack, Fourth Wall Break, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: warnings: caps, swearing, sex mentions- - -Day 6: Swapon tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614118207383633920/look-at-me-and-tell-me-im-stupid-lancealt





	Look at me and tell me I'm stupid

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: caps, swearing, sex mentions
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Day 6: Swap
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614118207383633920/look-at-me-and-tell-me-im-stupid-lancealt

"Logan!" Appeared the duke, singing.  
  
"Yes, Remus?"  
  
He made a pose, "Ain't I the stupid Side of all Galaxy?"  
  
Before disagreeing, he noticed his outfit was, well, not his. But, instead of--  
  
_"REMUS!!"_  
  
sigh. "You know that's not what the creator of this contest meant for 'Swap'"  
  
"Oh shush, Nerdy. It still counts"  
  
Finally, Roman arrived, slamming the door open. He was wearing his twins' disgusting outfit. "G i v e m e b a c k m y c l o t h e s"  
  
"Nah. Today it's 'Wear-your-stupid-brother's-clothes Day' and who am I to say no to that magnificent holiday?"  
  
"You just made it up, idiot!"  
  
"Hate to be against you, boyf, but he's right"  
  
"Aaaw", Remus whined sadly at Logan's fact.  
  
"See? So, give me back my- "If I say fuck you, it's fuck you! So fuck you!", The green creativity sang again.  
  
Grrr. "Your clothes have been in places I prefer to not know about-- "  
  
"Me and riends fucked". Huh!? Roman really didn't want to know that.  
  
"And, since you don't want to know details, I'm gonna give you nightmares by saying that we may or may not have used that thing your wearing right now and I, of course, haven't cleaned it since"  
  
Roman couldn't do it anymore. He shattered it all off of him -not caring of the fact he was only with his boxers, since they all had the same body.  
  
Logan sighed once again. "Clothes don't just shatter like that, Roman. Don't act like this is a cartoon episode and quit making me break the fourth wall"  
  
The Dark Side called the other by nudging his shoulder. "Logy", a pouting boy met him and had fake tears running down his face. "Brother mean has destroyed my things", in a second he returned his normal self to point out that "Not talking about my dick, this time"  
  
"Oh, please!". And, with that, Roman finally left Logic's room and went to find out if he could conjure a new attire for himself -he would never wear his old one because his brother did. Not even under torture.  
  
"Well, this has been some good time! If you liked this video subscribe, put like-- "  
  
"This is not Youtube"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Remus undressed himself and got on Logan. With a sexy voice, "We hope to see you again soon, sinners. And if you wanna meet and do lewd things my nu-- "  
  
"THIS IS NOT YOUPORN!"  
  
"muahahaha, he's jealous" "'Am not!" "Awww, you're so red and angry"  
  
"Not sorry sinners, but apparently, Logan's dick wants me~". He licked his lips and turned off the camera.  
  
Wait, how the fuck did he do that? I am writing the fic, dude!

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614118207383633920/look-at-me-and-tell-me-im-stupid-lancealt


End file.
